Ezekiel first time
by Team Gophers
Summary: Bridgette and Ezekiel first time together. M for Sex


Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

* * *

Ezekiel shifted awkwardly at the edge of the bed and fidgeted with his hands, which he couldn't seemed to stop trembling. _"How pathetic am I eh? At least I am alone... for the moment." _ He tried to use what little time he had left to gather his wits and feign some coolness over the situation.

_"But you've never done this before,"_ his irritating conscience saw fit to remind him.

_"Yes, thank-you for that, eh." _He cletched his teeth together in frustration, in his stomach an abundance of nerve he wished his body would calm down.

There was some wrinkles on the bed, so Ezekiel smoothed them out to distracted himself, as he awaited for Bridgette to return from the bathroom, which just so happened to be directly across from where he sat. Twitching nervously and trying to keep calm, and yet, there was also a great fear would surface whenever she open the door.

Ezekiel could hear Bridgette quietly shuffling around, he didn't understand why. Bridgette already looked fantastic. Aside from the faded lipstick, Bridgette was the epitome of what she had been to him all evening: sexy, with a radiant smile.

Ezekiel, blinked as the door to the bathroom suddenly flew open, a half naked Bridgette leaning against the door frame a few feet away. She was dressed in nothing but a silk light blue dress that stopped at her tights.

Scanning her figure, Ezekiel tried to focused on Bridgette's face, surprising to find her smirking at him, with a playful shine in her eyes. Their fantastic make out session were merely the tip of the iceberg, and they have been going at more then when she was with Geoff.

He relaxed a little once Bridgette broke out into giggles. She teasingly twirled the knot of her dress in hand, giggling more when Ezekiel blushed.

"You like it? I picked it up a couple weeks ago in hopes..." Bridgette abruptly cut herself off, her cheeks blushing nearly the same shade as Ezekiel. His mouth twisted upwards, quietly encouraged Bridgette to have a seat on the bed by patting the empty space next to him. She stroll over seductively, making him blush more.

"I hope that I'm not being too forward?" Her tone was serious, she tough his cheeks. "If...If this is to much I understand." She smiled, they been dating for nearly a couple mouths now, she found it sweet in they didn't rush to fast. It took him awhile to not faint form make out.

Ezekiel blinked, with this beautiful woman's complexion, he mumbled his words.

"Have you ever done this before?" She pressed delicately, offering an understanding smile.

"No," he answered in a strained, "No, you were even the first girl I kiss, eh." He whimpered and looked away.

Bridgette startled at his self-put down, "What? Why on Earth should I let that bother me?"

"I just...," He grumbled, keeping his eyes fixated on the floor, "I don't want to disappoint you. I not like Geoff..."

"You won't, " Bridgette smiled, "and lets just leave Geoff out here.* and stroked his hair. Her touch was thoughtful, gently encouraging. In that moment, Ezekiel found himself yearning for Bridgette to touch him somewhere else. "I'm sure it will awkward at first. But I'm okay."

Ezekiel's hand tough her check while the other slid out of hers to trace the thin fabric of the front of her dress, tugging ever so slightly at the knot for it to give way. He could heard Bridgette's heavy breathing on his neck, she leaned in tto his cheek with several warm kisses that made his spine tingle, making him blush and templed more.

Ezekiel closed his eyes and meet her lips, pushing and pulling lightly against them as he often let her lead the kissing let to take control, which Bridgette loved him for.

Bridgette reached out and grabbed one of Ezekiel's hands, bringing it to her breasts, this was the first time he saw them, they were like Bridgette cute. Her actions encouraged him to explore it as he saw fit. She could detect, that Ezekiel was admiring them for there beauty rather then being turned on. To her, it was all secretly endearing, her moans concern him that he was hurting him. Her lips turned into a broader smiled, her eye brighten watching Ezekiel, letting him now she okay.

Warm fingers and thumbs stroked and worked over them with great care, eventually pulling unexpectedly at her nipples.

"Kiss them," She moaned out, and Ezekiel looked up to make sure he heard her right. Bridgette moaned in pleasure, as Ezekiel's warm mouth bent down and his lips wrapped themselves around her left nipple. He swirled and flicked his tough around, while he pitched the other and Bridgette groaned in pleasure, encouraging with a few chants of "More!" and finally, "Take me!"

Ezekiel couldn't prevent a small smirk of triumph and crawled his way towards the bed, between a splayed Bridgette's legs, to stare admiringly. He was breathing heavy and gulped.

Bridgette smiled and reached down, silently asking for the prairie boy's hand to teach him, how to fondle her as she liked.

To her delight and amusement, Ezekiel took Bridgette directions well. Ezekiel's touch was definite improvement over her own, and it didn't take long for Bridgette to quickly loose sense. Ezekiel using two fingers stroked inside of her, while his thumb rubbed her clit. His mindful stroking quickened as her moans increased and soon, Bridgette threw back her head and climaxed with a fierce cry.

"That was amazing," she rasped, and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled off his shirt, eased the man out of his boxers. He didn't have the perfect body, nor had the most glamorous face, but to Bridgette, he was handsome. She brushed his cheek and leaned in close to kiss him or several kisses were given. Bridgette draw a gently hand and grabbing hold of his erection and rubbing steadily up and down. Echoing a deeply moan into Bridgette's ears.

As Ezekiel's breathing and kissing became more erratic, Bridgette pulled away, knowing he wouldn't last long if she kept stroking him. To his shock she lowered her head down to his erection, and engulf her warm mouth around him, and bobbed her head up and down. His happy moans encourage her to pick up her pace and he quickly climax.

She smiled, as Ezekiel was breathing heavily, and laid back down on the bed with, her legs spread open, encouraging him over with a finger.

Slowly, Ezekiel worked himself into position, then his hips began rocks against her, as he plunge more deeply and furiously into Bridgette. Her frequent gasps and moans of pleasure encouraged him to keep going. They both increased their pace, soon giving over to the intense waves of pleasure. He pounded into her one last time, as his orgasm crashed into her and lost a control, His sweaty fore collapsed against Bridgette's chest.

Bridgette arms wrapped around his back, another stroked his hair, and kissed him.

"How was it?" Ezekiel he muttered.

"Amazing, your amazing." Bridgette smiled.


End file.
